Subject matter described herein relates generally to graphics processing.
Some online gaming players have developed “hacking” techniques to modify the graphics driver responsible for rendering graphics for the game to ignore depth information and draw all objects on the screen. These techniques are sometimes referred to as a “wallhack” because they enable players to see objects that are behind walls or other objects, lending the player an unfair advantage in the game. Accordingly, techniques detect graphics driver tampering may find utility, e.g., in graphics processing applications.